


Ying and Yang

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderlopez Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been together before they were even born and they would stick together. Blaine and Santana were brother and sister and that was what was important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you PLEASE write anderlopez siblings? I think you’d really do it justice.

When they were seven she got into her first fight. 

He came home in tears from school, refusing to tell her what had happened. Instead he locked himself in the bathroom and sobbed for an hour. He never did tell her what happened but she scared it out of Kevin Mullens the next day at school. 

Apparently they thought Blaine looked stupid in his bowties and someone called him gay. 

No one knew who did it but all the kids who teased Blaine never said anything to him again, too scared to even get close to him. 

—

When they were fourteen she almost lost her baby brother. 

Blaine had been quiet and awkward for the few days leading up to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Honestly, Santana didn’t even notice. She was so obsessed with finding the perfect dress and asking the best looking football player to the dance that she didn’t even pay attention to her brother. 

She saw him at the dance for a split second, dressed in a too large suit with a shy smile on his face, before she turned back to her friends. The dance went exactly the way she wanted. Everyone wanted to be friends with her now that she was a freshman on the Cheerios. 

The sound of sirens distracted her for a moment but one of the seniors sneered and said that it had to be the police picking up some drunk idiots. Santana walked out of the dance feeling like she had clawed her way up the social ladder a little bit farther. 

15 Missed Calls from Madre

9 Missed Calls from Padre

From Madre: Blaine is in the hospital. Call me.

Her world centered down to those words and she burst into tears. Quinn’s arm gently wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the crowd. She choked out what had happened and Brittany held her while Quinn called her sister for a ride to the hospital. 

Blaine had been beaten by some of the guys on the hockey team. They had beaten him with a baseball bat resulting in a broken arm, fractured ribs, fractured skull and a lacerated spleen. While he was clinging to consciousness on the sidewalk outside of the gym she had been sneering at girls’ dresses. 

She was there when he opened his eyes and her heart broke at the pain in them. 

“They saw me with Matthew Glifford,” he croaked out. “He…I’m gay Tana.”

“I will destroy them,” she said firmly and he shook his head, wincing. 

“It’ll make it worse,” Blaine whispered. “And you worked so hard to get onto the Cheerios. If everyone knows that your brother is the…dweeby gay kid you’ll be ruined. I’ve already talked to mom and dad and I’m moving schools. It’ll be okay.”

Santana considered herself a strong person but she was at her absolute weakest now. 

She said nothing.

—

When they were sixteen they fell in love.

Without knocking, Blaine walked into her room and threw himself facedown on her bed. Santana quickly grabbed the nail polish and glared at him as she righted it. 

“Oh sweet baby brother, why are you acting like an overdramatic bitch?” She asked and he turned his head to glare at her. 

“I’m younger by like ten minutes,” he grumbled. “And I…I’m moving back to McKinley.”

Santana froze, memories of that night flashing back to her. “Why?”

A soft smile spread across his face and she knew the answer before he even said anything. “I think I’m in love with Kurt, like seriously. We kissed the other day and…I’ve never felt like this before. I want to be with him and I want to face my fears.”

She stared at him, heart beating quickly. She knew how cruel the people were at the school and they would jump at the chance to crush sweet Blaine. He had been in this bubble of a private school for so long and she knew he would crumble in the face of hatred.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Our last names are different,” he pointed out. “I won’t say anything and no one will have to know we’re related. I just want to be with Kurt.”

Her words shriveled and died in her mouth. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she was constantly afraid of falling down the social ladder herself. She wanted to tell him that she was afraid of people finding out she was in love with Brittany. 

Blaine was so much braver than her. He wasn’t afraid to show people who he loved. He just wanted to be happy and ignored those who wanted to tear him down.

“Fine.”

They might have been twins but they couldn’t be any more different. 

—

When they were seventeen Santana thought she was going to murder someone. 

Just hours ago they had stood in front of her mirror and helped each other pick out their leather outfits for Bad. They had laughed and teased each other as they drove to the parking lot and everything was going fine until Sebastian grabbed that slushie cup. 

She watched as Blaine pushed Kurt out of the way, almost in slow motion. He got hit in the face with the bright red liquid and then fell to the ground screaming. 

At first, she had a panicked thought that the red was blood. She stared at her brother blankly as he screamed and writhed on the floor and a thought lingered in the back of her mind that this was what it was like when he was attacked after that dance. 

Then everything came back into real time like a shock and she fell to her knees. Kurt was crying, hands hovering over his boyfriend and Santana reached down to gently squeeze his shoulders. 

“Vas a estar bien,” she said softly. “Me oyes? Vas a estar bien.”

The ambulance came, she called her parents, and the entire glee club was waiting in the waiting room. Kurt walked over and sank into the chair next to her, eyes red rimmed and shiny with tears. 

“Quinn told me that you and Blaine are twins,” he said softly. 

“Yeah.”

Kurt just stared at her. “So…why is this the first time I’ve heard of this?”

“Our mom kept her last name so…the boys got my dad’s last name and I got my mom’s,” she mumbled, feeling tears burning in her eyes. “And Blaine didn’t want anyone to know we were brother and sister because he didn’t want it ruining my reputation. He’s stupid and nice and I’m so selfish.”

A sob burst out of her mouth and she surged forward. Kurt paused before gently rubbing his back. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“He’s my brother and I love him. We’ve always been together since before we were born and he keeps fighting and fighting and gets beaten down every time,” she wiped at her eyes. “And I’m always too scared to do anything to help. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Kurt gently took her hand and squeezed. “You and Blaine are like ying and yang but you’re both strong. Blaine only wants to protect you and I know you want the same. Maybe…worrying about what other people think isn’t worth it.”

And that’s how she found herself at Blaine’s bedside, still sticky from the slushie. 

He looked dazed, one eye covered by gauze but he gave her a dopy smile and stretched out a hand for her to take. His smile fell slightly when he caught sight of the red staining her skin and clothes.

“Did you kill Sebastian?” He croaked out and she let out a huff. 

“Not yet,” she sighed. “And the rest of the glee club will help me destroy his body. They all know that we’re twins by the way and I don’t care. You’re a badass and you’re tough and I’m so proud of you. You’re my baby brother and everyone knows.”

“I’m not a baby,” he grumbled before smiling. “I’m proud of you too Tana.”

“I’m going to make so many pirate jokes you know,” she smirked as he sighed. “But I’ll help you with what you need. Making lunch, catching up on homework…Kurt can help you find the booty.”

“Oh God,” he groaned and she laughed.


	2. Outed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequal to Ying and Yang ..Blaine and Santana being all sibling-y at McKinley
> 
> Prompt: Blaine and Santana speak Spanish in glee club Ying and Yang sequel
> 
> Prompt: I loved the anderlopez fic! could you do one that takes place after Finn outs Santana and Blaine feels he failed to protect his sister the way she’s always protected him.

The room was completely silent as Santana fled. 

Blaine’s heart pounded painfully in his chest as Finn turned to look after her, a hand pressing against his reddened cheek. Finn was the reason Santana had been outed. He was the reason the whispered rumors were flying around school. 

Santana had convinced him to keep out of it after he spat those horrible words after her in the hallway but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“You’re a pathetic excuse for a leader,” he snarled as he stood and he could see Kurt stiffen next to him. 

“Seriously Blaine, I-“

“I know Santana can be kind of a bitch sometimes, believe me I know, but you have no idea what you’ve done. She picks and picks but she would never use something like that for ammunition,” his eyes narrowed. “You outed her because you knew it would hurt the most. Do you know what could happen?”

“I-“

“People die sometimes because they’re outed. I was outed my freshman year and was beaten into a coma,” Finn’s eyes widened. “You just put my sister in danger because she embarrassed you a little. It was immature and sad. Grow up Finn, this isn’t how you compete.”

He spun on his heel and hurried out of the auditorium to find Santana. He wandered through the halls before he heard crying from the girl’s bathroom. Without a second thought, he stepped in to find her wiping her face at the sink. 

“Hey,” he said softly, walking towards her and gently brushing her hair away from her tear streaked face. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Santana’s face crumpled and she shook her head. “Everyone knows.”

“Is that so bad?” Blaine asked and wiped her smeared eyeliner off from her cheeks. 

“When you came out papa wouldn’t talk to you for months. Abuela still won’t talk to you and you know how close we are,” she choked out a sob. “It’s going to be horrible here at school and…the only reason people leave you alone is because they know I’m your sister. It’s going to be bad for you too.”

“I don’t care what it’s like for me,” he gave her a reassuring smile. “Because we’re tough and we can get through it. People don’t mess with you because they know you can destroy them if they try. The fact that you’re a lesbian doesn’t change that whatsoever.” 

A small smile quirked at her lips. “When did you become the smarter twin?”

“I’ve always been the smarter twin,” Blaine huffed. “Right now the strongest thing you can do is pretend like it changes nothing. Be the powerful, strong bitch we both know you are. Everyone will be supportive and help you. Well, they will be because I yelled at Finn.”

“You? Yelling?” She scoffed. 

“It gets better Tana. You’ll get to hold Brittany’s hand in the hall and kiss her in public. You won’t have to hide to be afraid of who you really are,” he squeezed her hands. “I got through that hard time because I knew you were there for me and I’ll be there for you.” 

She smiled at him tearfully.

—

The next day Blaine’s heart jumped into his throat as Santana walked in, flanked by a few more of the Glee girls. She took a seat in front of him, her shoulders curled into themselves. 

“Estas bien?” He whispered into her ear and she nodded. “Que paso?” _Are you okay? What happened?_

“Nada. Solo idiotas siendo idiotas,” she mumbled. “Ellos me ayudaron.” _Nothing. Just idiots being idiots. They helped me._

“Bien,” Blaine grinned. “Eres fuerte.” _Good. You’re strong._

“Can you speak so the rest of us can understand you?” Puck snapped and Santana’s eyes narrowed. 

“O puedo seguir hablando en mi propio idioma. Tal vez si realmente escuchado en en español en vez de masturbarse a los pensamientos acerca de to mismo que te lo sabria,” she replied and Blaine let out a loud laugh. _Or I can keep speaking in my own language. Maybe if you actually listened in Spanish instead of jerking off to thoughts about yourself you would know._

 

He knew his sister was tough and he knew he would do anything to help her. It was worth everything to see that confidence creeping back into her eyes.


	3. What Family Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by lhjqbfbvvnblmcnn: Anderlopez siblings fighting   
> Prompt: Ying and yang sequal about Blaine’s relationship with his dad and grandma

The wedding had been awkward to say the least. 

Blaine tried to focus only on the good. He was married now, he had a husband and his life was going so, so well. Santana looked stunning in her dress and the wedding was beautiful. 

But Abuela came for Santana, not him.

His grandmother always was a little cold to him. He didn’t act like the “normal boy” they expected him to. She often huffed out that they needed to get him involved in sports or wanted to bring him to her church to introduce him to nice girls. 

When he came out he expected Abuela to cut him off. She didn’t even say a word, just shook her head and walked away. His father reacted even less and left a few weeks later. 

Santana spent a full month sleeping next to him in bed, hugging him tightly as he sobbed himself to sleep. 

Abuela refused to meet his eyes for the entire wedding but Blaine didn’t let it bother him. He had a ring on his finger and the love of his life in his arms. He could ignore the long stares from her and the nervous glances from Santana and Kurt. 

They cut cake, they danced, and they went home together. 

Blaine knew he wasn’t being fair to his new husband because of how moody he was being. He couldn’t get his grandmother’s sad eyes out of his mind and it was killing him. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Kurt mumbled against his neck early in the morning and Blaine shrugged. 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Honey, I can read you better than you can read yourself,” Kurt kissed him gently. “Something is wrong.”

“What could possibly be wrong?” Blaine turned to face him and kissed him deeply. “I’m with you.”

Of course Santana showed up at his door the next day. 

“My lovely brother-in-law called in a panic because apparently you are being a little bitch,” she strode into the apartment and Blaine rolled his eyes. “So, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Nothing,” Blaine spat. 

“Then why would Kurt interrupt my time with my new wife?” Santana placed her hands on her hips. 

Blaine’s hands curled into fists and he sucked a sharp breath through his teeth. “Sorry, you wasted your time because I’m fine.”

Santana’s eyes hardened. “Is this about Abuela? Or dad?”

“It’s about how she could just forgive you so easily,” he finally blurted and Santana went stiff. “She never said a single word to me and it was my wedding too!”

“It’ll take time.”

“It’s because she can pretend you’re still her perfect little granddaughter. You don’t scream gay,” he snapped. “You’re a bitch and you were a bully. You just bring everyone down and everyone loves you. I try so hard to be a good person and all I get is hate.”

Santana stared at him, eyes wide.

“I tried to be good. I work hard and I treat people right and still people hate me. Abuela won’t talk to me and dad left because of me,” tears flashed in his eyes and his chest hitched. “So maybe I am a little pissed.”

“I never asked Abuela to come. I haven’t talked to dad since he left,” she said softly. 

“Did you even say anything to her about me or did you just enjoy the fact that she gave a crap about you again?”

“That’s not fair!” She suddenly shouted. “Don’t you dare take your frustrations out on me. She left me too.”

“And yet you’re best friends again,” Blaine wiped the tears off his cheeks. “You got your family back.”

“The only people I consider family are you and mama. You never turned your back on me no matter how horrible I am,” she choked out. “I was scared to mention you to Abuela because I was just…happy she was there for me and I didn’t even think of how you would feel.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself. “I just don’t know why they hate me.”

Not missing a beat, Santana took a few steps forward and pulled him into a hug. “Because they don’t know you. They are missing out on you and that’s their loss.”

“That’s easy to say,” Blaine leaned into her. 

“It’s the easiest thing in the world to say because it’s true,” she kissed his cheek. “I’m your family. Kurt is your family. Mom is your family. Burt and Carole are your family. That is what matters.”

“It hurts,” he whispered and she held him tighter. 

“It hurts me too.”


End file.
